


New Year's Desire

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Ron, Breathplay, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, New Years party, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Someone spikes the champagne at the Ministry New Year’s party, and things get a bit complicated.  They all find something they didn’t know they needed.





	New Year's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thank you Kyoki for betaing this for me!

#  **Pansy**

“If it isn’t the perfect little heroes now,” Pansy said as she squeezed Blaise’s elbow to get his attention.  When he looked to where she had directed she watched his expression darken and let out a little laugh. “Still into the redhead I see.”  She told him playfully as she watched Potter’s ass with a smirk on her own.

Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head as he turned away.  “Not my thing.” He lied and led them away to where they would lose view of the power couple.

“ _ Right _ .  Would you like me to distract him for you?  Give it a few more months, and they will be married and breeding.”  She sneered sounding as if it seemed like a death sentence to her.

Her friend looked over at her for a moment as if he was considering it.  “How exactly are you planning to distract Harry Potter from his beloved?”  He asked carefully.

“That would be my problem.  Now wouldn’t it?” She asked as she pulled two glasses of red and green champagne off a floating tray and handed one to him.

“Okay.”  He agreed before downing half his glass and smirking at her.  “But only to see what you have planned.

“Oh, you think I would go to my knees for Potter so you could ride his girlfriend?”  She asked playfully, as she drank from her flute.

“I think you want a ride on that famous broom of his for your amusement.  See how dirty the golden boy can play?” He teased back.

She smirked at him for a moment before she went off to enact her plan.  She could feel Blaise watching her as she made her way towards the power couple of the wizarding world.  She finished her drink and set the glass aside; she didn’t want anyone to think that what was about to happen was because she was drunk.

She headed down a path that would take her near the couple and flicked her wrist, casting a simple spell she had learned long ago.  She purposefully ran into Flint with enough grace to make it look as if he had run into her. Her heel snapped right on cue, and she grabbed his jacket as she tripped forward and the brute pushed her back with a snarl.

“Watch it, Parkinson.”  He snapped as she landed on her arse, but made sure not to smile as Potter came to her rescue.

“You watch it, Flint.”  He said putting himself between the two of them.  He glanced back to check on her for a moment before staring the man down until he moved off.

“I’m such a clutz.” Pansy sighed letting Harry help her to her feet.   When she placed weight on her ankle, she gave a little cry of pain. “I think I twisted it.”  She lied as she balanced herself with a hand on his shoulder.

“We should take you to the infirmary.”  He said as he looked down at her perfectly fine ankle.

“You don’t want to do that.” She said shaking her head without letting him go.  “Give me a moment, and I can take myself.” She explained with a tight smile before she started to push herself away.

“I’m not going to let you limp there on your own Parkison.”  He said and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her effortlessly through the crowd; people always moved out of Potter’s way.

She put her arm around his shoulder and made a point of not looking at him as they walked.

“Always have to be the hero?”  She asked snarkily

“Always have to be a bitch?”  He responded dryly, once they got out into the silent hall.

“Yes.”  She answered with a smirk and patted at the hem of her gown as it rode up her leg.  “You sure you should abandon your date to take a villainess to the infirmary?” She asked wondering how long before Blaise swooped in.

“You’re not a villainess,”  He said sounding tired.

“Just the bitch that tried to get you handed over to the Dark Lord.”  She answered knowing it was the biggest elephant in the room.

“I don’t blame you for that.” He answered without malice.  “Do you ever eat? You weigh less than a quaffle.”

“I eat.”  She said rolling her eyes.  “Some women just aren't made of pure muscle like your professional Quidditch player.”

“She isn’t-” He started and cut himself off as he shook his head.  “Yeah.” He agreed after a moment.

“Isn’t what?”  She asked as her curiosity was peaked.

“Nothing.  Nothing you need to worry about.”  He said and tried to shift her so he could open the infirmary door.

She took the handle and pushed the door open so he wouldn’t drop her and break something for real.

“Thank you.”

“You’re the one carrying me like some knight out of Camelot.”  She said as he set her down on an exam table and looked around.

“The healer must be at the party.”  He said not responding to her claim.

She fixed the skirt of her dress so she could sit without flashing him.  “Must be. You could always…” She trailed off feeling a bit odd suddenly everything suddenly went black as she passed out.

#  **Hermione**

“He called me Mr. Granger!”  Ron grumbled as they made their way into the main ballroom.

“He’s old Ron.”  Hermione sighed shaking her head wishing they weren’t starting the night with him angry.  “He knows me, and he knows we’re married. He just thought we would have the same last name.”

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like him complaining that she hadn't taken his last name.

“We are not having that fight again.  Not tonight.” She sighed. If Ron didn’t like them so much, she would hardly come to these events.

He took a slow breath and shook his head.  “I’m getting a drink.” He said and smiled at her sheepishly.  “Want something?” He asked as he tried to settle his mood on his own.

She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.  “I need to talk to Undersecretary Clipper.” She told him, and they parted ways.  She figured he would find her as soon as he found the bar.

She met with several of the officials she needed to catch up with for work before she realized Ron still hadn’t returned.  Hermione glanced around, and she pursed her lips feeling a little annoyed. He was the one that liked to play up the war hero at these things; she would much rather stay home.

“Granger.”  A familiar and unwelcome voice came from behind her.  She turned slowly on the spot and glared as Draco Malfoy smirked.

“Malfoy.”  She nodded knowing she had to play nice when they were in public.  Not only were the Malfoys large donors during the war reconstruction but Malfoy himself also now worked directly for the Minister.  It seemed one really could buy forgiveness.

“Where is your groom?”  He asked looking around he pulled two multicolored drinks off a floating tray and handed her one.

She took it, shaking her head.  “Around somewhere I’m sure.”

“I heard the wedding was  _ small _ .”  He said taking a sip of his drink as if he was making polite conversation and not trying to insult her or her husband.

“We just wanted family.”

“Right because Weasley never loves to show off how important he is.”  He said sarcastically. “Did he bring his Order of Merlin tonight?” He asked, and Hermione flushed slightly.

“Right.”  He said shaking his head and taking a step closer to her as the crowd moved around them.

“And where is your fiance?  Astoria?” She asked knowing they had just posted the news in the social section of the Prophet.

“Powdering her nose, would you like me to ask her to pass on some tips?”  He asked as his eyes ran the length of Hermione as if assessing her and finding her wanting.

“I’m fine.  Thank you.” She said and took a drink from the glass because she needed something to do besides yell at the bastard.

He leaned in a moment later and spoke into her ear.  “Well, if you wanted to find Weasley, you might look in the coat check.”  He said meanly before standing straight once again.

“He must have forgotten something.”  She said downing the rest of her drink as she knew what Malfoy was implying.

“Sure.”  He agreed, nodding as he took another sip.  “See you around Granger.” He added with an arrogant smirk before heading off.

She stood looking at her empty glass for a long moment.  She fought with herself, half of her wanting to check to see if there was any truth to what Malfoy said and the other wanting to ignore it only because of the source.

After a long moment of looking down into the empty glass, she rushed to the coat check.  At first, nothing seemed off, but then she heard a thump, and a giggle and her stomach dropped.

She silently opened the door that allowed someone into the back and looked around the corner to where all the coats were stored.  There against the far wall was her husband’s naked arse with some woman's legs wrapped around the small of his back.

“Won-won!”  The girl moaned, and Hermione suddenly knew, exactly who she was.

“ _ Oppugno _ !”  She cried and sent three ravens in their direction before she turned tail and ran.

She turned away from the party because there was no way she was going to face any of them.  If Malfoy knew they would all know soon enough. She couldn’t face the looks of pity right now.

She went directly to her office in the Regulation of Magical Creatures department and slammed the door shut.  She liked her office, it was cozy, and hers and she could lock it which she did a moment later. She wasn’t sure what she would do if Ron came looking for her, she needed time to cool down.

“Granger?”  Malfoy called through the door before the handle shook as he tried to open it.  “I saw you coming this way.” He said sounding bored.

“Go away Malfoy.  No one wants you here!”  She yelled trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.  She didn’t want to break down in front of anyone, least of all  _ Draco Malfoy _ .

There was a long silence where she thought maybe he had gone away.  She slumped down onto her couch and started to sniffle. Their marriage was only a few months old, and he was already cheating on her.

“I should have told you in a better way,”  Malfoy said sounding odd.

Her anger flared again, and she jumped off the couch and unlocked the door ready to punch Malfoy in the face.  She remembered how good it had felt last time, and she needed that sort of pleasure right now.

She yanked the door open just in time to see Malfoy’s eyes become unfocused.  She felt dizzy at the same moment, and soon they were both falling to the floor out cold.

#  **Ginny**

He left her side without a second thought.  Someone needed saving, and it was always Harry’s job to step in, even when it wasn’t.  She sighed and smiled sadly to herself. Harry needed someone to save, and Ginny could protect herself. As lovers, they had been doomed from the beginning.

“You look like he’s left forever.”  A sly voice said as Blaise Zabini stepped up next to her, two glasses of champagne in hand.

“No.  He always comes back.”  She said putting on her public mask.  She took the drink he offered and sipped it as he just smirked at her knowingly.  “Don’t you have a date to get back to?” She asked glancing around. Zabini always had some twit on his arm.

“I heard you’re going with the Harpies.”  He stated, avoiding her question.

“You make it sound like I had a choice.  They’re the only ones that made an offer.”  She told him with a shrug.

“I would have liked to have seen you in black.”  He said as his eyes trailed over her deep purple dress. “But green will have to do I guess.”

“Falcons?  Really? I don’t play dirty enough for them.”  She said shaking her head.

He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space in the slick way he had.  “I bet you could play very dirty if you wanted.” He said in an undertone; his innuendo made light pink rise on her cheeks.

It had been a long time since a man flirted with her and she couldn’t deny she enjoyed feeling like she was more than someone's responsibility or part of their image.

She frowned and took a step back as she realized what he was doing.  She wasn’t going to be some messed up Slytherin prize. What a win, to be able to say he had Harry Potter’s girlfriend.  She didn’t want to be desired for her attachment to the golden trio.

“Cute.”  She said annoyed.  “Go find something else to play with.”  She snapped and glanced around. “Maybe something with a bit less self-respect.”  She added before turning on her heels.

She suddenly did not want to be at the party at all.  She knew this was the last time she would have to play Harry’s girlfriend, but it was a role she was long over.  She headed away from the ballroom. She didn’t know her way around the Ministry, this was Harry’s place, but anywhere had to be better than the crowd.

“What did I do wrong?”  Zabini asked, and she groaned as she realized he had followed her.

“We’re not together anymore.”  She said not looking back at him.  “So if you’re getting some thrill out of flirting with Potter’s girlfriend you should know.”

“So your single?”  He asked, and she frowned at the pleasure in his voice.

She let out an amused laugh and shook her head.  “I’m something.” She said and sipped from the drink he had given her.

She felt his hand on her bare shoulder, it was warm and gave her that lovely high of being desired once more.  She didn’t shake him off this time, wondering what he would do.

“Do you really think a guy would only want you because you’re Potter’s?”  He asked as his fingers trailed lightly over her skin.

“A guy like you, yes.”  She said sounding tired to her own ears.

“Shit Weasley, I’ve been having dreams about you since 5th year.”  He told her daring to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder “You’re one of the sexiest women I’ve never met.”

Goosebumps rose on her skin, and she finished off her drink before turning to face him.  “You know I can hurt you if you piss me off?” She asked looking up into his eyes.

He smiled down at her as his hands trailed to her hips.  “That’s one of the sexiest things about you.” He told her looking pleased with himself.

“Ask me on a date.”  She said tilting her head.  “Or do you think I’m a slut that is going fuck you in the broom closet?”

“Go-”  He started before the ground was coming up to meet them in a rush.  The last thing Ginny felt before losing consciousness was Zabini’s weight on top of her.

#  **Pansy**

She blinked a few times as she found herself on the floor of the infirmary.  She looked over as she saw movement and noticed Potter pushing himself onto his knees.  She could feel the heat rush over her skin as she watched him and cleared her throat.

“What happened?” She asked pulling her skirt down as she moved to get to her feet.

He looked up, his eyes took in the moment of her hand by her thigh, and he could seem to look away from her legs after that.

“We passed out.”  He said as he pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to help her up.

The moment he took her hand her heart started to race in her chest, and she wanted to push herself tightly against his chest.

“I think we were drugged.”  She said as it took every ounce of willpower not to pounce on him.  Images of tearing his shirt off were running wildly through her head.

“I think you’re right.”  He agreed and helped her to sit back on the table before taking a forceful step back.

She could feel her whole body shake as she watched him.  He was trying to get away, but at the same time, he couldn’t make himself move too far from her.

“It’s not a love potion.”  She said, thankful for small favors.  She wasn’t one that could tolerate love; she didn’t know what she would do if someone slipped her a love potion for anyone, let alone Potter.

“Lust.”  He agreed with a nod as he swallowed thickly.

“Go find your date.”  She said because she didn’t want Potter fucking her under the effects of a potion.  “She’ll take care of you, I’m sure.” She said wondering of Blaise would take care of her as a friend.  They had fucked before.

“I don’t want her.”  He said as he clenched his jaw.  He looked like he was struggling with something and Pansy couldn’t place what.  She didn’t feel any particular drive to fuck Potter; she just wanted to fuck, which meant the potion couldn’t be keyed to anyone in particular.

“Then go find some bint that you want.”  She said shaking her head. “Nearly every girl here would gladly spread her legs for you.”  She didn’t want to see the look in Potter’s eyes after he fucked someone like her and realized what the potion had made him do.

He took a step towards her as if he couldn't stop himself.  She felt her heat rise again; his proximity was not helping her control.

“But not you?”  He asked, there was something dangerous in the way he looked at her.

She smirked like the bitch she was.  “You’re much too vanilla to satisfy me, Potter.”  She taunted. “Go away.”

“W-what do you like?”  He asked as he took another step towards her.  “Because I’ve had this dream where I-” He cleared his throat and became tenser.  He looked ready to shatter.

She was shaking with the need for him; he was too close to deny how good he’d feel sinking into the hollowness between her legs.  “Dream? What kind of dream? You get to save the pretty princess?” She mocked. She needed him to leave, she was holding onto the last bit of control by her fingernails.

“You’re no princess.”  He said as he stepped forward and pushed himself between her legs.  His hand took her by the throat.

“We’re not talking about me.” She said in a raspy tone as she couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of his steady, calloused hand on her neck.

“Yes, we are.” He said squeezing just a little, nothing to mark or restrict her air, but enough that she knew he was in control.  He leaned in so she could feel his breath on her lips. “You’ve been featured in many of my dreams.” He told her as his free hand slid up the inside of her thigh.

Her legs naturally parted for his hand until his fingers brushed over her knickers.  “I’m not someone you can redeem Potter.” She gasped as she closed her eyes and pressed back against him as he knuckles found her clit through the lace.  “I’ll never be the princess.”

“I don’t want a princess.”  He told with barely restrained need.  “I don’t want anyone to redeem.” He added pushing her knickers aside as his middle finger sank into her slick core.

“Oh.”  She moaned closing her eyes.  Anytime she had imagined Potter in her bed; she had always been the one in the lead.  What he was doing was exciting beyond thinking straight.

“I want a slut that begs to be defiled.” He growled as he pushed a second finger inside of her.  “I want a bitch that would enjoy choking on my cock.” He added curling his fingers inside of her as he squeezed her neck just a little more.

“Fuck me?”  She begged unable to control herself another moment.  She didn’t know if it was just the potion now, or if his words were hot enough alone that she might be begging without it.  “Please?”

His thumb moved up to rub circles around her clit, and she whimpered, she was going to come on his hand if he kept it up.

“No.”  He hissed as she cried out and her last thread of control broke with her climax.

“Fuck.  Potter!”  She screamed as he tightened his hand and cut off her air as her orgasm rocked through her body.  The lack of air sent her spiraling into an incredible void of pleasure, and she thought she might pass out again from the shear strength of ecstasy.

She was seeing spots by the time he loosened his grip on her throat, and he thrust slick fingers into her mouth to force her to taste her own pleasure.  She sucked the juices from his digits as she locked eyes with his.

He looked nothing like the golden hero that he played for the masses; there was a dark, almost cruel expression on his face that made her heart stop.  He was not ‘the boy who lived,’ this was the man who defeated the Dark Lord.

When he pulled his fingers from her mouth, she slipped from the table and knelt in front of him.  Her hands moved to his slacks without him saying a word as she unzipped his fly.

His hand grasped the hair at the top of her scalp, ruining her perfectly styled locks and jerked her head back roughly, so she had to keep looking into his eyes.

“So eager to suck my cock, slut?”  He asked cruelly, and she licked her lips and nodded.  For once in her life, she had completely lost her voice.  She wanted to feel his cum sliding down her throat or splattering on her face.  She wanted to be his slut.

Pansy nearly ripped open his pants and pushed his briefs down enough that his harden length sprang free.  She lapped at his head as she kept eye contact and he let out a low groan.

Her fingers explored his sizable rod, and she smiled as she imagined how good it was going to feel against the back of her throat.

He allowed her to tug against his hold without letting go of her hair, giving her the freedom to move but still feel the bite of his control.  She leaned into him and lapped the underside of his length as her finger rolled his testicles gently.

“Not your first blow job.”  He commented mockingly. “Is it even your tenth?”  He asked, and she found herself rubbing her legs together as she sucked and nibbled at the base of his cock.

“I don’t know.”  She gasped when he yanked her away.

He laughed at that and allowed her to go back to what she was doing.  “You don’t know how many cocks you’ve sucked?” He mocked still forcing eye contact.

“I don’t.” She murmured against him before wrapping her lips around his head and swirling her tongue over the sensitive skin.

He snapped his hips forward suddenly, and she gagged as she wasn’t ready for the thrust.  He laughed and held her onto his length, letting her choke.

“Merlin you’re even hotter like this.”  He said as she got used to his new control and started to suck and run her tongue against his skin.  He took complete control, keeping her head still as he began a lazy rhythm into her mouth.

Her fingers continued to play with his balls as her free hand moved down between her legs and pushed up the hem of her dress.

His gaze moved from her eyes down to what she was doing to herself, and he smirked as he thrust faster into her mouth.

“I want to see your tits.”  He commanded, and she moved the straps of her dress off her arms without a second thought.  She unzipped herself part of the way so she could push the dress down. She hadn't worn a bra with the thing as it would have shown, but she knew a handy spell that kept her breasts right where they should be.

“Good whore.” He praised with a smirk before his eyes moved back to hers.

Her hands moved to play with her nipples because it felt good, but also she wanted him to enjoy the show.  She found herself moaning around his now pounding cock as her eyes shifted closed.

He jerked her head off his length, and her eyes snapped open again.  “Look at me.” He ordered as she licked her lips.

She was panting for breath with her legs spread wide.  She knew she made quite a picture on the floor in front of him and she hoped Potter would fuck her soon.  He shoved his cock back into her mouth for a few more strokes before pulling out with a groan.

Her hand moved to his shaft without thought, and she pumped up and down his length as he came on her face and breasts.  She lapped at his head and moaned at the taste of him.

“Shit.”  He growled his fingers tightened in her hair.

#  **Hermione**

She blinked a few times as she looked up at the open door of her office.  The last thing she remembered was the unfocused expression in Malfoy’s eyes, and she jerked herself up so she could check on him.  He was laying on his back just outside her door, and as soon as her fingers brushed against his pulse point, a heat ran all the way up her arm and landed right between her legs.

They both gasped at once, and she jerked away from him.  “We’ve been drugged.” She said shaking as all she wanted to do was touch him again.  She could see herself removing his robes and riding him right there on the floor.

“Agreed.”  He sneered sitting up as she scurried back hoping distance would help her focus.  His eyes snapped to her like starving man looking at a feast. “Lust.” He choked out angrily.  “Fucking lust.” He growled, and she could tell, his every muscle was tense.

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded quickly.  She wondered if it was keyed to him, or if the fact that they had touched skin to skin had triggered the connection.

“Ron-”  She said her eyes lighting with hope.  “Maybe-” She started thinking maybe the same had happened to him, perhaps he hadn’t betrayed her.

“Maybe he’s been cheating on you since before you got married,”  Malfoy growled his voice cruel and spiteful.

“He wouldn’t!”  She said shaking her head as the blond moved onto all fours and started to crawl towards her.

“He fucks anything with tits and worships his hero complex.”  He continued to move towards her causing Hermione to shift back.  She needed distance; she didn’t want to give in and let this man touch her while he broke her heart.

“Why are you such as ass?”  She growled as her back hit the edge of the couch.

He stopped his approach and tilted his head in an almost animal-like way.  He reminded her of his namesake then. He was a greedy dragon examining something of value.  Her heart fluttered that he thought she was valuable.

“Because when I can’t have what I want, I like to break it.”  His tone was deadly.

“You need to move back.  I think we can fight this if you move back.”  She whispered not wanting to process his words.  “You don’t have to have sex with a  _ mudblood  _ if you just get back.”

He looked back at the door as if he were thinking about leaving.  Hermione's heart sank even as she felt relief flood her veins. Yes, if he went, she could get through the potion on her own.  He kicked the door closed and turned back to leer at her.

“Maybe I want to fuck you.”  He said as his eyes traveled over her again.

She stared at him; she couldn’t find words as he started moving.

“Did you drug us?”  She asked moving up onto the couch to put further distance between them.

“No.”  He said grabbing her ankle and pulling her roughly back to the floor.  It made her dress ride up around her hips and showed off her satin knickers with little stars on them.  “But I know how to take advantage of  _ any  _ situation.”

Her body was vibrating as he moved over her and looked down with cruel silver orbs.  “Merlin, I’ve wanted to sink myself into you for the longest time.” He told her and captured her lips in a burning kiss.

Ron had never kissed her like that.  Never kissed her like she was the last woman in the world and everything around them could burn for all he cared.  Why was Draco Malfoy the first man to kiss her like that?

Her hands moved to his shirt, and she found herself kissing him back even as her legs wrapped around his waist.  He licked her lips as he broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes once more.

She tasted him on her lips and shook her head.  “We shouldn’t give in. We both have partners.” She pointed out as her hands moved up to his chest to push him away.

“Yours is a piece of shit that doesn’t deserve to lay a hand on you.” He growled, “And mine only wants my name and my money.”

“You  _ hate  _ me.  You’re going to regret dirtying yourself with a  _ mudblood _ .”  She said trying to get the mental strength to push him away.

“Fuck Granger, I thought you were smart.” He said his hands moved to push her dress further up her body.  “I want you.” He growled.

“Because of the potion.”  She reasoned as he looked at her with possessive eyes.

“Because you are the hottest fucking woman I have ever met in my entire life.”  He said it like a curse. “You’re powerful and smart, and…” He parted from her so he could pull her dress off over her head.  “...sexy as Aphrodite herself.” He growled as if all these attributes angered him.

His eyes traveled down her form again, and he looked hungry to devour every bit of her.  Licking her lips Hermione’s fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt.

“The potion is making you say that.”  She told him as she made quick work of his shirt.  She purred at the hard muscled chest she found beneath.

“Does it make you feel better to think that?”  He asked as his eyes flicked down to where she was touching him.  “To think the only reason you’re touching me is that this potion is making you?”  He added as he sat up to pull his shirt off.

She could see the thick silver scars on his chest, and she licked her lips subconsciously.  He was a warrior, someone who would take charge of what he wanted. She shook the thought away and snapped her eyes to his.  He was giving her a knowing smirk.

“You look soft.”  He told her, his hands running over her breasts gently.  “Like a woman who would break in my hands.” He added in a distracted way.

“I’m not.” She said even as her eyes fluttered closed.  She wanted to purr at the heat that was traveling up her spine.

“I know.”  He added and pinched her nipple hard before leaning down and sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh!”  She gasped and arched her back even as her toes curled.  He nipped at the sensitive skin for a moment longer before his lips traveled down her chest and stomach.  “Malfoy?”

“Yes, Granger?”  He asked as his fingers hooked into her knickers.

“This is wrong.  You’re going to regret it.”  She said and lifted her ass so he could pull the satin down her legs.

“Is that a threat?”  He asked almost playful as he tossed the clothing aside.

She swallowed as she tried to think straight and shook her head.  “I’m just saying that none of this is real.” She whimpered as he ran his tongue over her quim.

“If it isn’t real, just enjoy what it is.”  He sat up and knelt between her legs.

“You know it is just whatever we were drugged with.”  She said panting under him.

“And I just feel like I have someone to thank.” He grinned as he took her legs and rolled her quickly onto her stomach.

She yelped and tried to get onto all fours, but he was already behind her, rubbing his clothed hardon against her cunt.  Her vision went white for a moment as the fabric of his pants grazed her clit.

His hands moved up her back, and he sank his fingers into her hair.  She trembled as she moved the front half of her body up onto the couch.

“I am going to fuck you, Hermione.”  He told her, and she whimpered as he used her first name, then pulled her back against his chest by her hair.  “I am going to claim every inch of you, and after this potion is gone, I am going to keep fucking you. Cause you’ll be mine.”

“I’m married.”  She reminded him as she could feel one of his hands going down to free his cock.

“ _ Mine _ .”  He growled in an animalistic way before he bit down on her bare shoulder hard enough to make her mew.  “Say it.”

“Married!”  She fought even as she rubbed herself back against him.

He pushed her forward a little, and she caught herself on the couch again just in time for him to sink himself into her to the hilt.  She let out a moan as she couldn’t help how much she loved feeling stretched on his cock.

“Divorce.”  He growled as he started a barbaric pace into her.

“You can’t be with a muggle-born.”  She cried as her fingers tightened on the cushions of the couch.  Why was she even considering anything after the potion? “You need little pureblood babies.”

He licked his teeth marks and chuckled against her ear.  “Mine.” He told her again, “My mistress.” He amended, and she could feel herself squeeze around him.

“Fuck you.”  She gasped, and she moved her body down, so her face was in the cushion in front of her.

“Fucking you right now.”  He pointed out, and she had to admit to herself she was enjoying every second of it.  “You don’t know how good it could be, belonging to me.” He continued, and she couldn’t help the moans that drove themselves from her lips.

“I belong to  _ me _ !”  She growled, and he just pushed her harder against the couch.  He leaned over her back thrusting himself as deep as he could within her and stopped as they both panted.

“Why did you stop?”  She asked when she had caught her breath enough to speak.

“Because I’m in control here.”  He said darkly. “You. Are. Mine.”  He said slowly, as he gave her a hard thrust with each word.  “Say it, or I won’t let you come.”

She licked her lips as she considered fighting back, but she didn’t really want to.  “I’m yours.” She agreed and nodded. “Now please, finish what you started?” She asked as she ground her hips back against his.

He picked up his thrust right where he had left off, and she found herself crying every time he hit the perfect place inside of her.  “Draco!” She gasped her body tensing as she knew that she was going to climax soon if he continued. “Fuck! Draco! Don’t Stop!” She screamed making him growl behind her.  He was her dragon, and she was his mate.

“YES!”  She screamed her head flew back to his shoulder as her body tightened around him.

“FUCK!”  Draco cried as it became too much for him and she could feel his come filling her pulsing sex.

“Hermione?”  Ron’s angry and disgusted voice sounded from the door making them both freeze.

#  **Ginny**

She groaned and rubbed the back of her head as she came awake.  She could feel something warm on top of her, soft lips brushing against the revealed part of her chest.  She let her eyes flutter closed again. It felt so lovely that she wanted to stay in the dream a little longer.

“You’re so sexy,”  Zabini said as he shifted on top of her so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight.

Her eyes snapped open when she remembered what had just happened.  “W-what?” She asked, her every nerve felt heated by his touch.

His hands were exploring her body over the dress, and she couldn’t help but purr and arch into the touch.

“We both just passed out.” She said as her own hands came to rest on top of his.  “We were drugged.”

“I don’t feel any different.”  He smirked down at her as his hands covered her breasts.  Her breath caught, and she let out a little moan.

“I do.”  She said as she moved up and took his lips in a heated kiss.  He opened to her easily, and she enjoyed the taste of his mouth as her hands moved to his neck to hold him close.  She broke the kiss a moment later. “Lust.” She told him and kissed him again.

His hands moved to her waist as they both moaned into the kiss.  She never wanted to stop touching him. She started to wonder what it would feel like to ride him into oblivion.  She couldn’t think of a reason to stop herself from pushing him back so that she could climb onto his lap and he didn’t seem to mind in the least.

“Lust.” She said again when she parted lips from his so she could undo his pants while he pushed up her skirt.  “I wasn’t this turned on before.”

“I was.”  He said with a grin and moaned as her fingers wrapped around his shaft.  “You always turn me on.”

“Shut up.”  She said and kissed him even as she drew his cock from his pants.  He helped shover her knickers to the side so she could sink herself onto his hardened rod.  She moaned and let her head fall back as she took him in at an intoxicatingly slow pace. “You do not disappoint.”

His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck and shoulder as she just enjoyed the stretch of his cock.

“Busy next Friday?”  He asked against her skin making her frown.

“Why?”  She gasped her as she started to move faster on top of him.

“I want to take you out.”  He groaned, his hands tightening on her hips.

“After I’m already fucking you?”  She said, and she moved, exactly how she liked it.  She knew she shouldn’t be so freely riding him in the middle of a public hall, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I can already tell I am going to want to do it again.”  He growled against her skin before she shoved him onto his back and braced her hands on his chest.

He smiled as he watched himself sink into her again and again.  She flicked her hair back as she moved brutally against him trying to capture that last inch before she could come.  She was fucking herself on his cock, and he loved it.

“Shut up.”  She said and looked down into his eyes as her hair fell around her face and framed her in red.  She cried out as she came on his shaft her body tensing as a bolt of pleasure spiked through her.

He used her moment’s incapacitation to roll them over and pin her under him.  He guided her legs to wrap around him as he picked up the pace and continued to drive himself into her quim.

She screamed as her back arched with the lovely new angle.  His hands moved to her wrists a moment later and pinned them to the ground beside her head.  “I don’t think I would ever get tired of your flaming pussy.” He said with a smirk.

“Shut up.”  She gasped as she bucked her hips against his.

“Nope.  I’m fucking you now.”  He said as she moaned under him.  Still holding her in place, he dipped his head and nipped at her jaw.

She started to make little mewing sounds under him, and he smirked against her skin.  “Do you want to come again, baby?” He purred against her ear.

“Yes.”  She agreed, wishing he would speed up just a bit to push her over the edge.

“Say pretty please.”  He murmured as the bastard slowed down.

“Pretty please?”  She gasped as she tried to roll herself against him to get the right angle.

“Such a good girl.”  He purred and started to snap his hips against her in the most delightful way.  “As long as you’re a good girl I can make you fly.” He promised, one of his hands let go of her wrist, and he moved it down so he could tease her clit as he pounded into her.

“Oh…” She gasped like it was a prayer.  She could feel the tight wire in her sex spring as she came again.  She had never had two climaxes so close together, and it made her feel light-headed.

“Potter ever take you up the ass?”  He asked as her waves of pleasure calmed enough for her to understand words.

“No. No one’s ever…”  She shook her head and blushed as she felt ready to let him to just about anything to her.

“Good.”  He said as he slowed his thrust, his hand moving and drawing his wand.  He looked down into her eyes as he cast a few spells she had never heard before.  But it was apparent they were all aimed at her rear.

She felt a slight sting, then a weird cold sensation the third spell didn’t seem to do anything at all.

“What did you do?”  She asked as he drew all the way out of her and set his wand aside so he could take her legs and put them on his shoulders.

“Clean, lubricate, and relaxed that little ass of yours.”  He said as he looked down into her eyes. “Do you want me to stop, or are you going to be a good girl?” He asked with a smirk.

“Seems more like something a bad girl would let you do.” She said as she bit her bottom lip.

“It’s good to be bad, Weasley.”  He said, and he pressed the head of his cock against her rear entrance.

Her breath caught, and she nodded.  She wanted Zabini's cock inside her, and she didn’t seem to care where he put it at the moment.  He took her slow this time. His eyes locked on hers as he was careful not to hurt her.

“You like that, baby?”  He asked as she held her breath.  It was an odd but pleasant feeling, and she wondered why she had never done this before.

“Yes.” She decided and nodded as she reached up and pulled him down into a kiss even as the action folded her up and he took her inch by inch.

“Breath.”  He told her as he bottomed out and kissed her softly before moving back so she could do as he said.  “Got to stay relaxed.”

“Mmmhumm.” She purred and nodded as she forced herself to take in slow breaths.

She closed her eyes as he started to withdraw as slowly as he had thrust.  His hand moved back between her legs, and he circled and teased her clit as he enjoyed her ass.

He pushed a finger inside of her sex and pressed against the wall between the two.  “Next time we’ll get you a nice vibrator to use while I take your ass.” He murmured as he fingers moved back to tease.

She nodded and mewed, this man knew how to make sex enjoyable.  “Good girl. You're such a good naughty girl.” He praised as his thrusts and teasing got incrementally faster.  “I’m going to come in your ass, and you are going to come with me.”

“Yes.” She moaned, liking the idea.  Her toes curled as his thrust became more focused.  She could hear him growling above her as he worked to control himself as he pushed her faster and faster toward yet another climax.

“NOW!”  She screamed, and she felt his hot seed flood her as her whole body bent like a bow in pure bliss.  She saw stars in her eyes, and she felt high on the sex. She had no idea things could be that good.

#  **Pansy**

The door slammed open, and men dressed as Aurors came barging in.  They stopped the moment they took in the scene of her kneeling covered in cum at the feet of their precious department head.

“Sir.”  One started, and then they both turned their backs as Pansy found her wand to clean herself up as quickly as possible.  “You’ve been drugged as well.” He continued sounding very uncomfortable.

“We were.”  Potter agreed as he fixed himself and then helped her to her feet once she was redressed.  “Do you have any idea what happened?” He asked, and she couldn’t help enjoy that he was still using a voice of authority.  She wondered if she was still feeling the effects, or if she was seeing Potter in a whole new light.

“We caught an elf drugging the champagne in the kitchen.  It won’t tell us what it was using.”

“I didn’t drink any champagne.”  He answered with a deep frown. “Bring them here and find me, Hermione.  It’s her responsibility to deal with rouge elves.”

“Yes, Sir.”  They agreed before leaving them alone once more.

“I should be going as well.”  She said as she tried to fix her hair, so she didn’t look so thoroughly fucked.

“You should stay.”  He countered as he watched her, a flush coming to his cheeks as she looked up.  “Until we know, precisely what potion we were given. There may be lasting effects.”

She licked her lips, feeling the loss when the man who had just fucked her was now acting once again like a shy boy.

“It seems like the effects have worn off to me.”  She said coldly. “You’ve lost your balls after all.”

He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.  He took a step towards her and forced her back against the cot.

“You’re staying here.”  He said as his eyes filled with the intensity she liked.  “Because I still want to fuck your pussy, Slut.”

She licked her lips and moved onto the exam table before spreading her legs for him.  “You’re welcome to it.” She dared him as she kept eye contact.

#  **Hermione**

“What the fuck are you doing?”  He asked, but she still couldn’t find her voice with Draco’s cock slowly softening inside of her.  “I get attacked and locked in the coat closet only to come to find you with  _ him _ ?”

“Fuck off Weasley.”  Draco finally spoke as he grabbed for her dress and handed it to her.

“Locked in?”  She asked looking over to the blond.

“I wanted time.”  He shrugged without remorse.

He didn’t move from her until she pulled it over her head as if he felt the need to hide her naked form from her husband’s eyes.  She felt the loss of Draco’s warmth and tried not to react.

“You fucking bastard!”  Ron cried approaching the Slytherin menacingly  before Hermione put herself between the two.

“This isn’t what it looks like.”  She said, keeping her eyes on Ronald.

“Mrs. Granger.”  A man in an Auror uniform called from the door.  Would her mortification never end? “I have orders to secure you and take you directly to the Head of the Department.”

“Is Harry okay?”  She asked, and Ron was looking alert in an entirely new way.

“There has been an incident involving a House Elf and an unidentified potion.”

“Both myself and Mr. Malfoy were drugged.”  She said wondering if Ron was, but not being able to know for sure.

“We can escort Mr. Malfoy to where we are keeping the other victims until this is sorted.”  The man nodded and motioned to someone Hermione couldn’t see.

“I’m coming with you.”  Ron cut in looking at her with worry in his eyes.

“If he’s going I’m going.”  Draco cut in.

She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat; she could assess her feelings towards both men once she knew what was going on.

“I guess we will all go see Harry.”  She said, and both men nodded as they eyed each other.

When they got to the infirmary, Harry was standing outside against the far wall with a thoughtful look on his face.  He took in the group approaching, his eyes landing on Draco with confusion.

“You found her.  They haven’t brought the elf yet.”

“What are you doing out here?”  Hermione asked and glanced into the room to see a very smug looking Pansy Parkinson sitting on the exam table.

“Trying not to be tempted,”  Harry said, and Ron exploded.

“You cheated on MY SISTER!?”  He yelled ready to lung at Harry this time.

“They broke up three weeks ago you ninny,”  Hermione yelled as she grabbed his arm. “And you are the last person that gets to be offended Won-Won!”  She added before turning her back on him.

“There was something in our drinks,”  Harry said frowning as he tried to figure out what Hermione’s words meant.

“I know.”  She said as her eyes trailed to Draco who was standing smugly against the wall.

“Oh.  Wow.” He sighed running his hand over his face.  “Uh. Right.”

“Master Harry.  Miss Hermione. Other one.”  Kreecher greeted them all as he was escorted down the hall by three wizards.

“You know this elf Sir?”  One asked uncomfortably.

“Not mine,”  Draco spoke up looking a bit revealed with the revelation.

“He’s mine,”  Harry admitted as he knelt in front of the elf.  “What did you give us Kreacher?”

“Kreacher only made the Draft of Mating.” The elf said innocently as if that was no big deal.

Hermione whimpered and covered her mouth as she turned bright pink.  It seemed she was the only one that knew the potion.

“Master Potter so sad.  Kreacher help.” The elf explained.  “Kreacher find Master Potter a mate.”

Harry looked over at her and rubbed his face.  “I take it you know what this potion does?” He asked, and she nodded unable to keep her eyes from straying to Draco.

“‘Mione?”  Ron asked sounding worried.

Hermione took in a slow breath and nodded.  “A Mating Draft pushes the drinker to find someone who is sexually and emotionally compatible with them.  If both parties have drunk the potion, then it creates a magical bond that can only be broken if one retakes the potion and matches with someone else.”  She said trying to keep her voice calm.

“So you fucked Malfoy because you already wanted to fuck Malfoy?”  Ron stepped back from her as if she has slapped him.

“Shut up Weasley!”  Draco growled, and it sent a thrill down her spine.  Her dragon had spoken. She shook her head trying to dislodge the thought.

#  **Ginny**

They lay in the middle of the hall panting as they both basked in the lovely afterglow of what they had just done.

“We should move before someone finds us,”  Ginny said, and she felt him nod in agreement.

“So Friday, do you want to do dinner and a show?  Or just come over to my kinky sex den?” He asked with his usual smirk.  “Since you do seem to be the sort of slut that fucks in public.”

She shoved him away from her and drew her wand.  “Deny it all you like, but we were drugged.” She said as she cleaned herself up and got to her feet.

“But you like it right?”  He asked as he just laid back on the floor with his cock out.  “I made you cum three times, baby. When is the last time that happened?”

She flushed at his words but narrowed her eyes at him.

“You call me 'slut' again I crush your dick.”  She said which only made him smile more brightly.

“But 'baby' is okay, baby?”  He asked as he finally put himself away and got to his feet.  “I don’t think it’s midnight yet; we could find a broom closet.”

She rolled her eyes at him and headed in a random direction.  She had no plans on going back to the party looking so well fucked.

“Okay okay, so what kind of shows do you like?  I usually take girls to Quidditch for first dates so I can explain it to them, but I have a feeling you would hurt me.”  He said as he walked next to her.

“Who says I’m still going out with you?  That was the potion tal-.” She stopped as she heard something in the distance and moved more quickly towards the sound.  There was a duel going on and within the halls of the Ministry that was not a good sign.

Blaise followed after her, his own wand drawn. When they turned the corner that found Harry and Hermione pulling two others apart.  As wizards dressed in Auror uniforms stood back looking very uncomfortable.

“Oh look, the show just got a little better,”  Parkinson said from the door to the infirmary.

The entire group stopped to look over at her and Blaise only to find that it had been Ron and Malfoy fighting.

“What happened?”  Ginny asked lowing her wand now that she knew there was no danger.

Pansy laughed as everyone looked around uncomfortably.  “From my point of view?” She asked sounding delighted. “Karma.”


End file.
